1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light transceiver module and, in particular, to a pluggable light transceiver module.
2. Related Art
In view of the trend in high-speed broadband communications, the optical communication industry that uses light as the communication medium has been making rapid progress. Optic fiber products are thus becoming more important. At the same time, high-speed transmission systems using optic fibers as the transmission media require the support of high-quality light transceiver modules. The light transceiver module is installed in an electronic device to receive/emit optical signals from/to optic fibers.
The light transceiver module mainly contains a base, a light-emitting device, a light-receiving device, and a circuit board. The base supports the light-emitting device, the light-receiving device, and the circuit board. The circuit board has the functions of driving the transmissions and emitting optical signals. In the prior art, the light transceiver module is connected to the electronic device via the pins on the circuit board. The connection between the light transceiver module and the signal source is achieved by connecting the circuit board onto the motherboard in the electronic device via the pins. Therefore, the electronic device can transmit and receive optical signals using the emission and reception terminals of the light transceiver module. In particular, the electronic device has to provide motherboard duct holes for the pins of the circuit board to plug in. However, this type of assembly requires many circuit board pins to align with the motherboard duct holes. If the light transceiver module has to be repeatedly plugged in and out, the pins are likely to be bent or deformed to affect the alignment precision. Consequently, the usual light transceiver modules are not suitable for repeatedly plugging in and out. A pluggable light transceiver module is then invented to circumvent the problem. Nevertheless, since the pluggable light transceiver module integrates the opto-electronic devices required by the receiving and emission terminals into a box, one inevitably faces such problems as heat dissipation, optic fiber connector structure, the alignment between the circuit board pins and the mother board duct holes in another device, electromagnetic (EM) radiation, and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, it is necessary to make overall improvements in the device configuration and mechanism design so as to simultaneously increase the module efficiency and freedom.
To illustrate the above effect, we look at the Huang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,711) is related to Optoelectronic transceiver module with additional grounding which disclosed the subject matters as “The transceiver module comprises a housing, an optoelectronic subassembly, a receptacle, a chassis and a PCB.” and, “Conductive leads of the optoelectronic subassembly are soldered to the PCB. The chassis is attached to the PCB with screws, and accommodates and protects the PCB.” which can't make overall improvements in the device configuration and mechanism design so as to simultaneously increase the module efficiency and freedom.
To further illustrate the above effect, we look at the Hattori et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,558) is related to Package with locking mechanism which disclosed the subject matters as “the locking-dislocking mechanism is composed of the operation lever mounted rotatably on the package main body, and the adjusting member which is mounted rotatably to the operation lever and supported slidably by the package main body to adjust the engagement lever, whereby the engagement lever is swingingly moved.”, and “the operation lever has a pair of right and left arms and which are placed on the opposite sides of the front of the package main body, respectively, wherein the shafts and are mounted to the respective arms and so as to be in parallel to each other. In this condition, the operation lever is adapted to be pivoted in a tiltable manner along a direction in removing the package main body by means of either of the shafts which can't make overall improvements in the device configuration and mechanism design so as to simultaneously increase the module efficiency and freedom.